Ikue Ōtani
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|children = 1|occupation = Voice actress, Narrator|active = 1986-present|status = Active|Agent = Mausu Promotion}} (Born August 18, 1965) is a Japanese actress and seiyū from Tokyo, most famous as the voice of Pikachu in the ''Pokémon'' anime series and products and the voice of Tony Tony Chopper in the manga and anime series One Piece. She is currently attached to Mausu Promotion. Her pet name is "Iku-chan". She is known for playing both male and female roles, and sometimes plays multiple roles in one production. She is also known for mostly voicing blonde or yellow-haired characters. An example of this is the video game Tales of the Abyss, in which she voices Ion, Sync and Florian. Pregnancy leave In January 2006, Ōtani took temporary pregnancy leave from her work. The following seiyū took over her ongoing roles during her absence. *Tomoe Hanba (Manene in Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation) *Kazue Ikura (Tony Tony Chopper in One Piece) *Satomi Kōrogi (Sora Hasegawa in Oh My Goddess!, Princess Fuji in Gekijōban: Harukana ru Toki no Nakade: Mai Hitoyo) *Etsuko Kozakura (Panpū-chan in Super Stylish Doctors Story) *Rie Kugimiya (Ion, Sync and Florian in the drama CD adaption of Tales of the Abyss) *Junko Noda (Mokkun in Shōnen Onmyōji) *Ai Orikasa (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya in Detective Conan) *Konami Yoshida (Gash Bell in Konjiki no Gash Bell!!) Roles Japanese television animation *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Rita Rossi) *''Astro Boy'' (Nina) *''Aura Resonance'' (Giles (catboy)) *''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!!'' (Jiromaru Takaba) *''Banner of the Stars'' (Seelnay) *''Detective Conan'' (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) *''DNA²'' (Mashi) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (Obiru) *''Gulliver Boy'' (Edison) *''Hamtaro'' (Oshare-chan) *''Haō Taikei Ryū Knight'' (Blue) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' (Fujihime) *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' (Himeko Nonohara, Princess Erika) *''InuYasha'' (Koryu) *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' (Usaki, Butashichi) *''Kannazuki no Miko'' (Sister Miyako, Saotome Makoto) *''Keroro Gunsou'' (Terara) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Gash Bell (episodes 1-141)) *''Kujibiki Unbalance'' (Renko Kamishakujii) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (Yukina Shiratori) *''Monster'' (Eruza) *''Moonlight Mask'' (Yamamoto Naoto (2nd season)) *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' (Nonoko Yamada) *''Naruto'' (Konohamaru) *''Nightwalker'' (Guni) *''Oh My Goddess!'' (Sora Hasegawa) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' series (Hana-chan, Majo Monroe) *''One Piece'' (Tony Tony Chopper, Sanji (child), Chopperman, Enishida) *''Pokémon'' series (Pikachu, Corsola, Mime Jr., Glameow) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (Papuu) *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars'' (Sailor Tin Nyanko / Suzu Nyanko) *''Sailor Moon S'' (U-Chouten) *''Shadow Skill'' (Kyuo) *''Slayers'' (Kira) *''Super Doll Licca-chan'' (Katrina) *''ToHeart'' (Rio Hinayama) *''Tokyo Underground'' (Ciel Messiah) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (Merle) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (Masaru, Natsumiko) OVA * as Fuji-hime * as Fujiwara no Yukari * as Fujiwara no Misono *''Cool Devices'' (Kana) *''Gate Keepers 21'' (Ayane Isuzu) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Margaret Fuon Herukusuhaima) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (Koyori Kokubunji, Maya) *''Oh My Goddess!'' (Sora Hasegawa) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' series (Hana-chan, Majo Monroe) *''Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land'' (Green Yoshi) *''Twin Signal'' (All 3 volumes) (Signal) *''Variable Geo'' (Manami Kusunoki) *''Shinobi Women'' (Shinobi"Rina Momoko Haruka III Women) Japanese Dub Theater animation *''Detective Conan'' films (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101 Banme no Mamono'' (Gash Bell) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Attack of the Mechavulcan'' (Gash Bell) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (Girl) *''Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4: Gekishin Dragon Warriors'' (Terara) *''Oh My Goddess!'' (Sora Hasegawa) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' series (Hana-chan) *''One Piece'' films (with the exception of the seventh installment) (Tony Tony Chopper) *''Pokémon'' films (Pikachu) *''The Prince of Darkness'' (Yukina Shiratori) *''Cinnamoroll: The Movie'' (Cinnamoroll) Video games *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' (Topo, Jam) *''Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels'' (Musuran (Yuiran)) *''Detective Conan: Tsuioku no Mirajiyu'' (Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya) *''Dororo'' (Dororo) *''Guardian Heroes'' (Nicole Neil) *''Gulliver Boy'' (Edison) *''Gunparade March'' (Isizu) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' as Fuji-hime *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2'' as Fujiwara no Yukari and Misono *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3'' as Hakuryuu (Child) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Vivi Orunitia) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' series (Gash Bell) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (Yukina) *''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series (Hoover) *''Mega Man Legends'' series (Data, Bon Bonne) *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' (Amestris) *''Ojamajo Doremi'' series (Hana-chan) *''One Piece'' series (Tony Tony Chopper) *''Pokémon'' series (Pikachu) *''Pretty Fighter'' (Ai Momoyama) *''Shenmue II'' (Fangmei) *''Sonic Shuffle'' (Lumina) *''Super Smash Bros.'' series (Pikachu) *''Tales of the Abyss'' (Ion, Sync, Florian) *''ToHeart'' (Rio Hinayama) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' (Mizuki Sudou) *''Wild Arms Alter Code: F'' (Jane Maxwell) Dubbing roles (including animated shows outside Japan) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (WOWOW edition) (Alvin) *''Animaniacs'' (Dot Warner) *''The Blob'' (Kevin Penny) *''ER'' (Wendy Goldman) *''Forrest Gump'' (Forrest Gump Junior) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (Nicky Banks) *''Full House'' (Stephanie Tanner) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (Cindy Lou Who (speaking voice) *''The Land Before Time'' (Chomper) *''The Mummy Returns'' (TV Asahi edition) (Alex O'Connell) *''Pucca'' (Pucca) *''The Shining'' (Danny Torrance) *''Stuart Little'' (George Little) *''WALL-E'' (WALL-E) *''Waterworld'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Enola) *''The Fairly Oddparents'' (Baby Poof) Drama CD *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Mitsukuni Haninozuka) *''Elemental Gelade'' (Cisqua) References * *Yahoo! Japan profile (Japanese) External links * * Ikue Otani at the Seiyuu database * *Mausu Promotion Category:1965 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Nintendo people Category:People from Tokyo ar:إيكوي أوتاني de:Ikue Ōtani es:Ikue Ōtani fr:Ikue Ōtani ko:오타니 이쿠에 it:Ikue Ōtani he:איקואה אוטאני ms:Ikue Otani nl:Ikue Otani ja:大谷育江 pl:Ikue Ōtani pt:Ikue Ohtani ru:Отани, Икуэ fi:Ikue Ōtani sv:Ikue Ōtani zh:大谷育江 Category:Mausu Promotion Category:Seiyu from Tokyo